Scoliosis is a disorder that causes an abnormal curve of the spine, or backbone. Patients with scoliosis develop abnormal curves to either side of the body's median line (lateral curve) and the bones of the spine twist on each other like a corkscrew.
The Greek physician Hippocrates coined the term scoliosis and devised various forms of external braces and benches to support or stretch the abnormally curved spine. Since animals can also suffer from scoliosis, there is little doubt it is an anomaly that has been around since the dawn of vertebrates. It is estimated that about 3% of humans are afflicted, meaning over 200 million people worldwide are living with this anomaly.
Females are much more likely to suffer from scoliosis than males and for idiopathic scoliosis the ratio is 10:1. It can be seen at any age, but it is most common in those over ten years old. Present knowledge suggests a genetically predisposed growth asymmetry at the level of the vertebral body endplates as a potential underlying cause.
Minor degrees of scoliosis are treated with bracing or stretching of the spine, not that dissimilar to the prescriptions and descriptions dating back to the time of Hippocrates. While the materials and techniques have changed, the principals have evolved very little.
Severe degrees of scoliosis are largely treated by a major operation known as segmental instrumented spinal fusion, a lengthy procedure where the muscles are flayed from the spinal bone and metal rods are then implanted to straighten the spine and hold it in position until grafted bone products fuse the spinal vertebrae together into a solid tower of bone. Since the normal spine is segmented to permit functional motion, fusion in and of itself sets the stage for life long corollary problems directly related to the administered cure which precludes normal movement, and at times, even normal growth.
Because of the magnitude of the surgery, complications include death, paralysis, infection, and hardware failure. Late complications include stiffness, chronic back pain, late hardware failure, and breakdown of adjacent normal segments because of stress provided by the long fused spinal segment. This list of complications is illustrative and not exhaustive.
Since major scoliosis surgery is such a cataclysmic event, it is often employed as a last resort, meaning that simple curves are followed until major curves develop thereby increasing not only the magnitude of the surgery, but the potential risk of complications as well.
Present scoliosis treatment is rather eclectic, employing everything from techniques of bracing, essentially outlined in the time of Hippocrates, to the major robotic surgeries of present day. As with anything in medicine, whenever multiple solutions exist for a particular disease process, it generally means that no single solution is sufficiently effective.
FIG. 1 is a stylized posterior view of a person P with a spine afflicted with scoliosis. Spinal column 1 is shown to have two lateral curves—upper curve 2 and lower curve 3. Often the presence of one lateral curve generates the formation of a second curve to compensate for the reduced spinal support of the body caused by one lateral curve. FIGS. 2 and 3 depict two different types of prior art braces 4 and 5, respectively, used to prevent further deterioration of spinal alignment. In some cases, braces such as braces 4 and 5 may improve the condition, but they rarely enable the wearer to achieve a full recovery to a correct spinal alignment.
Clearly, there is a need in the art to have a treatment that is simple and safe enough to employ such that spinal curvatures can be treated early in the pathologic process so that progression to major curvature can be avoided along with the attendant major interventional surgery required when the curves are extreme.
There is also a need in the art to diminish or eradicate the requirement for fusing the spine such that normal motion can be maintained, and the deleterious consequence of a spinal fusion avoided.